


Oh.

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Eliza Cousland is in Ostagar when she sees footprints that will lead her to her soulmate.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Oh.

At first, Eliza didn’t notice the footprints. They were a light brown on the ground that consisted of different browns, grays, and greens. But there they were. Light brown footprints throughout Ostagar. Which meant her soulmate was here somewhere. She didn’t know what to do with this new development. She had always daydreamed about meeting her soulmate and them falling in love. She wanted a love like her parents had shared. Someone to laugh with. That wouldn’t treat her less just because she was a woman.

She walked around Ostagar, ignoring the footprints as she did. She was supposed to find Alistair. She would find her soulmate later. She didn’t want to disappoint Duncan by flittering off to find her soulmate when she had a job to do. 

She made her way to the quartermaster after checking out everywhere else, noticing the footprints out of the corner of her eye. As she organized her new pack, she tried to not stare at the footprints that went up the stairs in front of her.

Eliza took a deep breath and climbed the stairs. Her eyes followed the footprints to a man talking to a mage. A handsome man. She listened in to the conversation, stifling a laugh as the man - her soulmate - made a couple of jokes. Alistair, this had to be Alistair. 

The mage left in a huff and Alistair turned to Eliza. 

“You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together,” he said with a grin. 

Eliza let out a small laugh.

“Oh! Oh,” Alistair said. Eliza looked at him to see he was looking from her to the ground behind her, his eyes growing wide. “Oh…”

“Oh, indeed,” she said smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23  
> And Tumblr: https://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
